Emilio
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Italy |birthdate = August 3rd |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Light blue |hcolor = Ash blond |hobby = Nanpa |relative = None |like = Girls, apples |dislike = Rainy days |appearance1 = pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET |appearance2 = None |theme = Mechanical Jazz |designer = NAGI }} Emilio is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. Personality 伊達男気取りの私立探偵、エミーリオ。たまに失敗するのは御愛嬌。 大好物の林檎を片手に、今日も誰かを追跡中。 The private detective posing as a dandy, Emilio. Occasionally he'll slip up on his courtesy. With his favorite big apple in his hand, he's tracking someone down today. Emilio is a private detective tracking down a thief. Despite the seriousness of his job, he's rather flirtatious and loves trying to impress women. Character Information Greetings, I'm NAGI. And I was allowed to help this time ♪ This is Emilio, a character that popped in my head immediately while listening to the song. The animations as well as the character creation were settled effortlessly on my part, and is one of the few honor students. He shall be an Italian adonis!! Oh, I remember being excited while I was creating him. Ladies first comes naturally with his perfect manners. Although he's a friendly philanthropist to everyone, once he starts doing stunts at the camera, he's a detestable dude. Since he carries a rather flirtatious air, Emilio is unaware that the woman around the corner is a wanted criminal. On top of the car, there's a cafe worker... hey!! That shouldn't be there!! He's kind of a ditz. ...By the way, a female thief appears in the animations... does she look familiar to anyone?? That's right, she's dearly remembered. NAGI Appearance Mechanical Jazz Emilio appears with an ash blond pompadour and light blue eyes. He wears a blue striped vest over a white dress shirt and a long red scarf, as well as black pants and white shoes with thick black soles. Emilio's 2P palette gives him medium brown hair and bright green eyes, and his vest is red and white striped over a light blue shirt. His scarf becomes yellow while his shoes are now brown. NET Self Other Character Comments Town Mode (Battle) よぉ、俺と勝負しようって いうのかい？ ははっ面白いね。 もちろん、受けてたつぜぇ？ You want to compete with me? Come again? Hahaa~ how amusing. Of course I'll accept your challenge~ Pop'n Music 20 fantasia normal card 女の子大好き、伊達男。 フラフラ遊んでばかりに見えるけど、その正体は探偵なんだって。 今日も女怪盗を追跡中！ A dandy who really likes girls. It might look like he just goofs off, but he's actually a detective. He's tracking down a mysterious female thief today to boot! Trivia *Emilio's birthdate is identical to Taoxiang's and Murasaki's. *Portrayed to be a criminal, Chamel makes cameo appearances in Emilio's FEVER!, Lose, Win, and FEVER! WIN animations. *Emilio's hobby nanpa is a type of flirting among teenagers and young adults in Japan that involves waiting around public places for women searching for dates. *Apple Butter's title is derived from a 1950's term for a smooth-talker, and was the core inspiration for Emilio's character. *Using Emilio at least once in NET Taisen play will unlock the title "JAZZ MACHINE." Gallery Animations EmilioNeutral.gif|Neutral (Mechanical Jazz) EmilioGood.gif|Good EmilioGreat.gif|Great EmilioMiss.gif|Miss EmilioFever.gif|FEVER! EmilioLose.gif|Lose EmilioWin.gif|Win EmilioFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots Emilio2P.png|2P palette Profile Emiliowallpaper19.png|Emilio's appearance on a Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET wallpaper Photo Jun 14, 12 43 38 PM.jpg|Concept art of Emilio and the thief Image (4).jpg|Emilio's card. Category:Males Category:AC Characters Category:Tune Street Characters Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Characters